Starfox: Retribution
by Dark of Light
Summary: I suck at summaries.


_Hello people! I think I finally lost that loss for ideas, seeing as I am able to be writing this right now… Well enjoy the fic…(I WILL FINISH THIS!)_

Definitions:

Vixen: Female fox.

Class 1-4 ship: Class of the size of ship. 1 being flagships 2 being flagships 3 being like the millennium falcon, and 4 are fighters (only 1-2 class ships can launch fighters.

Class 2.75 ship: A class 3 ship capable of launching fighters.

Class 3.75: A fighter with more than one pilot.(Max 3)

…

The vixen looked out her window, checking the area around her hideout. Clear. Nodding to herself, she jumped out the window, rolling as she hit the ground to lessen the impact. She paused for a moment, telling herself that this was for the good of the whole planet. Tightening her grip on the pistol, she continued on, rushing across the street, avoiding anything that was even slightly related to the law, including normal people. She hurried on, moving towards the energy fence which was marked with,

Government facility

No unauthorized entry permitted

The vixen cursed, muttering under her breath how stupid the current governmental system was, though it wasn't really the senate, or representatives fault. Really it was the prime minister, and the president's fault, because they where banning this, doing that, and arresting people trying to make a difference. _Like I am… Mom is going to kill me if she finds out…_ The vixen thought. She smiled as she tossed an EMP device at the fence, disabling one of the electric fences, though only the ones that where between the poles to her left and right. Her smile widened, and she walking into the compound, continuing towards the titanium doors, and she started to take out her black hat(Black ops 2 reference), she gasped as she heard a noise, and pressed herself against the wall, praying that her full black suit would conceal her form. It did, and she sighed in relief as the guard passed her and gasped as the guard looked back and she pressed her body against the wall.

… (P.O.V. Change)

Luke looked back, thinking he had heard someone sigh. He almost heard someone pressing themselves against the wall, and shrugged, to tired to really care, and maybe this person didn't have bad intentions.

… (P.O.V. change)

The vixen let out the breath that she had unconsciously been holding, after hearing that guards thought patterns, she silently pulled out her black hat, and hacked into the security system, opening the doors ever so slightly that no one would hear it. She reached out with her mind, her telepathic abilities being stretched to the limit as she scanned everyone of the guards minds. No one heard it so she leaped through the door, and continued towards the object at the center of the room…

…

"Come on… come on!" She mumbled to herself, trying extremely hard not to yell out in her frustration. The object she was holding finally clicked into place, and she barely contained a whoop of joy. She activated the radio, setting it on a pulse sequence(I HAVE NO IDEA HOW RADIO'S WORK, DON'T COMPLAIN!) Basically, what this would do was it would send out a powerful signal that would travel at the speed of light. It would go across subspace and hopefully reach another solar system, (Or whatever the inhabitants of the system called it.) And someone would come and investigate, finding life on this planet. She grinned to herself, and pulled out the Scanning system she had brought along and expanded it, placing it down next to the radio and wiring it to the security system, and setting the retina scan to her eye, and the DNA scan of her hand as her hand. She smiled, thinking, _Ha! See if you can hack that suckers! _She smiled, thinking about how… Her palm connected with her face. She had forgotten to put the diamond alloy case and connect it to the scanner… She rushed herself as she hurried to finish up…

…

"Finished." The vixen whispered, reaching her hand up to wipe sweat from her brow, then immediately pulling it down to her blaster as she heard the sound of footsteps towards the titanium door that was only slightly, yet it was a guard probably waking up and realizing that someone opened the door. The vixen cursed as she dashed to the side of the door, and when the guard came in, she chopped the male's neck. He gasped and went down, probably unconscious. She nodded, and pulled him to the side of the door, and closed it, slipping outside and silently making her way towards the electric fence.

…

She reached the electric fence, and tossed her last EMP at it, and rushed out of the compound, silently congratulating herself for doing so well. She made her way towards her little hideout, changing out of her black body suit and putting on her normal ones. The ones she was going to wear to school… The Vixen currently lived alone, her parents having died in a tragic fire some time ago, and the government had turned a blind eye on her, doing so on purpose as they didn't care about orphans. So the vixen had come across a tree house, and the owner of it had kindly gave it to her. Though the vixen could barely remember the days where she had gone to sleep with a full stomach, she had never complained, working as a student instructor at the academy she went to. (The academy had taken her under it's wing, feeling sorry for her, though she had gone to a different school before.) She sighed, deciding to get some sleep at the least.

…

The vixen yawned as she made her way to her school, and scratched behind her ear, trying to remember something she was sure, was extremely important. She shrugged, then gasped, and started running to school as fast as she could.

...

_HOW COULD I FLIPPEN FORGET THAT THIS WAS THE FIRST DAY OF HIGHSCHOOL!? _The vixen thought, finally remembering why she had had so much time to get at all the things she had been up to over summer break. She shivered, her long sleeve shirt not doing much to keep her from the cold. _Why can't my winter coat grow in darn it _She thought, cursing under her breath. She panted as she sighted the school, almost stopping to sigh in relief as she saw that she wasn't late, though she was extremely early. _I really need to get a watch… _The vixen thought, waving at the principal that was standing in front of the entrance.

… (P.O.V. change(I'm so excited…))

Principal Lenard shook his head at the vixen's eagerness. Yes, he had specifically told her to be here early, though he still wondered why they let her come here for free… Though she did earn her stay here. She worked as an assistant to every teacher, practically teaching the kids of 8th grade how to pilot a air/spacecraft. _Well, here she comes… _He thought, smiling at how much the vixen loved school. _Not that one wouldn't expect such from a homeless teen. _He thought, almost wondering how she retained such a bright outlook on life. He welcomed her in, pointing her towards the direction of the office for her to pick her classes. He shook his head again, already knowing what classes she would pick.

… (P.O.V. Change)

The vixen rushed towards the office, hoping that she would be able to pick exactly what she wanted to pick. A very excited looking secretary greeted her, pointing her towards the sheets. The vixen wrote down her name, and wrote in the classes that she wished to take, namely: Advanced fighter piloting, advanced algebra, spacecraft piloting, tactics, geography, Expert Fighter simulation(I'm making it up as I go, don't comment on it…), and finally, warfare. Warfare was a class where all high school students would get together and each marking period, simulate wars. It was a after school and school class, required for joining any branch of the Artica military. The secretary smiled at her as she handed her the sheets, and she told her that she was extremely lucky that she was the first here…

…

Monday, august 1st, 2144.

School period 1, Advanced fighter piloting.

The vixen nervously looked around the class. It was full of teens, mostly 10th and up, almost all of them glaring/ shooting daggers at her. If looks could kill the vixen would have died countless times over. She shuddered, knowing that this was a class for students that had reached 10th grade, however, getting 120% in her class in 8th grade probably put her up here, and in this situation. However, about 10 of the students were looking at her, with admiring looks, while 5 were glaring at the students glaring at her. Of those 15, 3 were seniors, 6 were juniors, and the rest where sophomores. She smiled thankfully at them, and they gave her thumbs up, (At least the 10 that were smiling at her) while the other five continued to shoot daggers at the majority of the class. The teacher entered and smiled at her, and glared at the ones glaring at her. "Mr. Jones?!" The vixen asked surprised that her middle school teacher was teaching at the high school.

"Yes miss Stellar?" Jones asked, smiling as he looked at his favorite student from 8th grade. The vixen blushed, and looked away, mumbling that it was nothing. The class was called into attendance and the class began, with Jones talking about the art of piloting….

…(Time skip)

5 Minutes between classes…

The vixen was at her assigned locker, storing her notes and things from her previous class, when a group of sophomores. She groaned, for this group was one of the ones that had started the glaring wars by almost tripping her on the way in. "Leave me alone!" She yelled, trying to prevent a confrontation that she really didn't need. They just grinned, and continued walking towards her. She started to back up, reaching for her blaster, which, in terms with the school rules, wasn't there. She groaned again, resining to her fate, then the leader of the group was hit full on the face with a nice knuckle sandwich. She looked towards the owner of the fist and smiled as she saw one of the seniors that was smiling at her in the class.

"Leave the girl alone, and pick on someone your own freaking size, or are you to much of a coward." He said, as a group of teens began to gather around the group. The leader of the group chuckled, and lashed out with his foot, thought it was blocked by the vixen's own foot. She yelped in pain, scolding herself as she hopped on her right foot backwards. The senior looked at her in thanks and his fist connected with the leader's face again. The sophomore backed up, and turned tail and ran. The crowd cleared away, leaving the vixen holding her left foot in pain, wincing as she touched it. The senior smiled, clearly proud of himself, and walked over to her, offering her a hand. She took it, and cried out as she put weight on her left foot, which was her dominant foot. She cursed, mostly at herself for being so stupid, and the senior took one look at her and asked, "You need to go to the nurse?" He said, his look one of genuine concern. The vixen nodded, and started limping towards the nurses office. She cried in pain again as she put weight onto her foot, and whimpered, leaning against the wall for support.

"I can't make it on my own feet…" She said, partly ashamed, and partly embarrassed. He shrugged and suggested for her to put her arm around his shoulder for support. She nodded doing as he said, and within 5 minutes made it to the nurse.

…

"So let me get this straight. You intercepted a kick aimed for a senior, and now you can't walk without extreme pain…" The nurse said. The vixen nodded, the senior having stayed here as he had a free period. "I could lend you a wheel chair but you have to go to a hospital to get your foot fixed." At this, the vixen looked up in horror, and a tear fell from her eye. "You afraid of hospitals?" The nurse teased, and the vixen shook her head, replying,

"I'm an orphan, and I live in a freaking tree house. I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. _OF ALL THE THINGS! WHY!? _She thought, cursing at herself for her careless actions.

"Tell me your kidding… You are kidding right?" The senior asked, his face a picture of perfect horror, which changed to a image of disgust when she shook her head. "AND THE FREAKING GOVERNMENT SWORE THAT THEY WOULD HAVE NO ONE LIVING ON THE STREETS!" He yelled, his face now an image of rage. Rage directed at the government. The vixen continued to cry, though now it was a mixture of pain, sadness, and joy, joy for someone finally understanding how she felt. "You don't talk much…" The senior said, probably trying to brighten the mood. She nodded, just confirming what he said, and he laughed, after a couple moments, she laughed as well.

"If you two are quite finished, miss Stellar, you may borrow a wheelchair for today…" The nurse said, sighing at the teens. The vixen nodded, limping over the to wheelchair she would have to use for today.

…

Period 3 Expert fighter simulation.

…

As the vixen walked into the class, she noticed the group of sophomores and groaned, the leader of the group laughed, pointing at her, and ¾ of the class joined in, ¼ of them scowling at the leader. It was clearly apparent that she wasn't particularly popular in the school. One of the people scowling at the leader stood up, and marched over to her, a small smile on his face as he bowed to her, and helped her towards her assigned simulator cockpit. She smiled at him, climbing into the simulator and starting it up, going through the preflight checks. (The simulator is so real, that it is designed to act exactly like a real fighter. It sometimes has problems that are programed in, that may emerge in flight.) Everything checked out, so she keyed her mike. "This is…" She glanced at her tactical display. _Alpha… 1-2?! But that's for the second best in the class… oh… _She thought keying her mike again. "This is Alpha 1-2. All systems go, ready for take off." She said activating all systems except the ones that would get her in the air/space. Her tactical display was soon checking off all her squadron as ready. Her tactical display now displayed every member of her team, along with a passport photo, all marked with ready.

"All Alpha units, this is Alpha lead, take off in 5" The vixen readied herself, her thumb on the release button. "4" The vixen relaxed, running situations through her head and how she would solve them. "3, 2, 1, NOW!" The Vixen pressed the release and fell into formation with the lead pilot. She keyed her mike to combat, making it so that whenever she talked, it would show up on the HUD of her squadron.

"This is Alpha 1-2, falling in with assigned wingman, Alpha lead, on you." The vixen said, falling in with a grinning Alpha lead. (She saw him out the cockpit.)

"Pre-engagement check, all Alpha units report."

"Alpha 1-2 here, all systems green"

"This is Alpha 1-3 same here."

"Alpha 1-4, all systems green. Good luck all."

"Alpha 2 lead, squadron is green."

"Alpha 3 lead, squadron is green"

Alpha 4 lead, squadron is green" As the check finished, Alpha 3-4 yelled over the com,

"THIS IS ALPHA 3-4, ENEMY SIGHTED, PERMISION TO ENGAGE?" The vixen gazed in shock at the image the HUD was showing. It was a pair of class 3 ships, flanked by one squadron of fighters. _Dam it! _She thought, cursing at their luck.

"Alpha lead to 3-4, request granted, Alpha 2, Alpha 3, and Alpha 4, engage the frigates. Alpha 1, engage the escorts." Lead calmly said, breaking off towards the fighters. The Vixen nodded, pushing all the buttons that where required to set the fighter into combat mode.

"This is 1-3. Enemy squadron breaking off to engage! 1-4 and I are moving in. Requesting support!" 1-3 cried, evident on the radio that he was taking quick breaths.

"1-3, this is 1-2. Moving in to support." The vixen said, breaking of f of her wingman's wing. She flew in, guns blazing as she tried to take out the fighter behind 1-3. She could already tell it was an enemy fighter as it was firing on 1-3. One of her shots hit the fighters engines, causing it to spin off, and eventually explode. The vixen yelled in victory.

"NICE SHOT 1-2!" Lead cried, whipping sweat off his brow. The vixen grinned, and U turned her fighter towards the combat zone…

…

"This is 1-2! I got fighters on my tail, can't shake them!" The vixen cried, yelling out as a shot glanced off her shields.

"Shields at 75%" a computerized voice said, reporting the damage from the shot.

"ANYONE!?" The vixen yelled, doing a barrel roll to evade more shots. Alarms where going off on every possible thing in her fighter, her shields depleting towards 50% and hovering there for seconds until dropping again. _IS anyone gonna help or am I gonna be left 4 dead. _She thought, silently praying that someone would put aside the fact she was a 1-2 and a freshman and just help her out.

"This is 3-3, breaking off of main assault to assist 1-2. Don't care is permission is denied." 3-3 said over the coms, drawling scolding words from 3 led.

… (P.O.V. Change)

3-3 fired his after burners, and rocketed towards 1-2's location on his radar. He cursed as he saw what the poor vixen was having to deal with. That group of sophomores that had been harassing her earlier that day and during class. He locked missiles with all the tango's and fired, each of them getting 2 missiles at them, the second for good measure. They all exploded, probably cursing at the bad luck. 3-3 beamed when 1-2 thanked him, breaking her fighter so she could retire, as he had suspected, everyone of her onboard systems where ether dead or failing.

…

(P.O.V. Change)

"I HAVE HALF THE MIND TO HAVE YOU ALL SENT TO DETENTION FOR YOUR WARFARE CLASS!" The teacher yelled, looking pointedly at the group of students that had not had problems with their fighters at the time of the vixen's trouble with almost 5 fighters on her tail. How she had survived it, no one really knew except for the fact that she was sweating like heck when she stepped out of the sim, and stumbled as she had forgotten about her foot. "But you 5… Your going to go to admin NOW!" The teacher yelled, pointing at the sophomores. They grumbled as the got up, and walked out of the class, glaring at the vixen on the way out.

…

Lunch…

…

The vixen sat down at an empty table, hoping that no one would sit at or, god forbid, right beside her. However, she jinxed it as someone did, though this person looked sort of like the passport photo that 3-3 had had next to his info when he had tagged the fighters on her tail. "Hi, I've been looking for you… Never got your name…" He said, glancing at the girl in front of him. The vixen blushed, looking slightly embarrassed that he had ask the question in the way he had said it.

"Nova" She said, now smiling at the wolf in front of her. He smiled back, and held of his paw, stopping Nova from asking the question she was about to ask.

"I'm Liam. Nice to meet you Nova." He said. "you in warfare?" He asked. Nova nodded. "Hope your on my team… Even better if we where on the merc team together." Nova looked at him, her eye's speaking a silent question. "The team of the best pilot, engineer, leader, medic, and class 2.75 starship pilot, and a crew of course." He said, finishing.

"I'm guessing only two teams of merc's though right?" Nova asked. Liam nodded his head. Nova sighed, really hoping that she would be on the merc team…

…

Warfare.

Periods 5-after school

…

Nova silently entered the famous school command center, which was situated at the center of the school, and was connected to ever sim room with a tunnel or door. It was split into 4 quadrants. The 2 bigger quadrants for the 2 military command centers, and 2 smaller ones for the mercenary teams. There was also a glass second floor where teachers on free periods could watch the meetings, and watch from their personal assigned TV's, on any of the pilots P.O.V.'s.

"Welcome to warfare… We will begin your testing shortly. Nova Stellar, Liam Jones, Alejandro Lee, Skye Heather, Jackson Lee, and Lina Jones. Report to the mercenary sim room a for testing." An electronic voice said over the overhead. Nova and Liam whooped, and a Falcon, rabbit, Fox, and Husky trotted towards them, probably guessing that they were Nova and Liam.

"So, you guys must be Nova" Nova waved. "And Liam." Liam nodded. "I'm Alejandro, but call me Alej. This is Jack" Alej said, pointing at the husky. "Lina is the rabbit. And Skye is the Falcon." He finished.

"And your obviously the fox." Nova said, giggling. Alej scratched behind his ear.

"Let's go guys." Liam said, looking at all of them.

…

"So we all agree that Alej should be the leader over all of us?" Nova asked. Everyone nodded. "And we all agree that I should be the leader of the fighters?" She continued. Everyone nodded again.

"I'll be the engineer." Liam said. I'm not good at fighting with a class 3.75 ship and up. This is a 2.75 ship. I'll fly one of the pilots. That way, I can analyze the enemy shields and put it on everyone's HUD's" Liam said. No one had any objections.

"I'm a 1-1 in my expert fighter piloting. I'll be the ace of the group of fighters." Skye said. No one had any objections.

"I'm in fighters. I'm not needed on our flagship." Jack said. No one had any objections. Jack was a master at tactics anyway.

"And I'll be the medic and com's operator." Lina said. (What do you think.) No one had objections to that ether.

"Alright, so lets' get this test started!" Alej said, climbing into the class 2.75 ship captain simulator. Lina climbed in to the gunners sim. (The whole command room for the mercs was set to look and behave like a class 2.75 ship.) Nova and her fighter team climbed into their respective fighter sims and the test began.

…

A brief popped up on Nova's HUD.

You are joining a combat zone in where the Artican fleet is currently engaging and enemy fleet of fighter ships…

Your mission is to assist the Artican Alpha, Delta, Charlie, and Bravo units…

Do whatever it takes to take out enemy swarm fighters…

(Swarm fighters are controlled by AI's)

Nova, nodded and engaged her pre-flight check.

"This is Nova, check in guys." Nova said, pressing all the buttons on the fighter that where needed for it to take off and get right into combat mode.

"This is Liam, all systems go."

"This is Skye, ready to kick em into next year."

"Jack checking in, all green."

"Launch" Nova said, and pressed the launch button, grabbing the joystick. She activated the emergency frequency and broadcasted this message. "All Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta units, you have friendlies coming in from your 9. DO not fire on us. I repeat do not fire on us. Tell us your combat frequency so we may join in our your battle commands." Almost immediately, a frequency popped up on her HUD. Nova imputed the frequency on her com, and called to Liam, "Liam, your my wingman, Skye, Jack is yours, engage the enemy."

"Roger"

"Roger"

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Skye yelled. Nova's paw connected with her face. It was nice that their ace was excited, but… _Focus… _She thought, _reaching_ her right paw out activate her multi lock, only to find a single lock. _Must be flying a bad ship since I'm a merc…_

"All Merc's, this is general Percy(Teacher of warfare), you are flying Arwings. The newest advancement in fighter tech. You ain't using missiles, your using an energy lock on. You will be able to order custom arwings for the simulator if you make the merc team." The General /Teacher said.

"HECK YA!" Skye yelled over the com. Nova looked to her side and sighed, looking at the poor AI's that Skye had just reduced to space dust.

"Skye… Where is Jackson?" Nova asked as another swarm of fighters was launched from their flagship.

"IT'S LIKE SHOOTING FISH IN A BARREL! YEEHAA!" Skye yelled over the com. Nova sighed, and yelled at Liam over the radio, just enough for him to hear her.

"Liam! Commence attack run on the flagship!" She yelled, as one of the fleet's gunships burst into a fireball.

"THAT'S SUICIDE NOVA!" Liam yelled, blowing up another swarm fighter.

"Alej! Fire the turbo laser into the swarms! Clear a path for us!" Nova yelled, keying a button on her fighter that sent a message towards every fighter in the area.

All fighter groups. Commence attack on enemy flagships.

NOW!

Nova barrel rolled, deflecting an oncoming laser from the swarm, firing her single cannon as fast as it would go. She activated the after burner, rocketing towards an enemy gunship. She fired after the max lock was achieved, noticing the multiple energy missiles fire from her arwings nose. The gunship stood no chance under the fire of all of the arwings and Delta squadron. It blew up in a massive explosion.

"This is Delta led, target down, falling back ARRG!"

"PATRICK!" Someone from Delta yelled over the com.

"I'm led now…" one of them that Nova assumed was 1-2 said.

"Skye, Jack, Liam. ON ME!" Nova yelled over the chatter, and heard a yep, got it, or THIS IS SPARTA! What? From her group. She broke of the Delta formation, diving towards the group of swarm fighters coming on Bravo's six. "BRAVO! YOU HAVE A SWARM ON YOUR TAIL!" Nova yelled, as the swarm moved in, a group of 4 fighters broke off of Alpha and engaged the swarm, leaving Nova to wonder who was in charge of the group of fighters. A familiar voice crackled over the radio.

"Bravo, this is Alpha 1-2, we got your six, commence your bombing run on the enemy capital ship." The voice calmly stated. Nova gasped. It was the voice that belonged to the senior from before. "Oh and Nova? Watch your tail." He stated, causing Nova to look over her shoulder and gasp, an enemy gunship right behind her. _WHY ME!? _She thought thumbing the afterburner and then preforming a vertical U turn. She came onto the gunship, guns blazing all the while locking onto the bridge waiting for the max lock to be achieved.

"Max lock achieved" A computer voice said. Nova fired, and immediately spun to the left, her well timed barrel roll deflecting a barrage of laser fire from the gunship. She whipped sweat from her brow, thinking of how close she had been to failing the merc test right then.

…

"Nova this is Skye I got a freaking swarm on my tail, tried everything can't shake em!" Skye yelled. _OH FOR MY LIFES SAKE! _Nova thought, breaking off towards the Falcon as the said bird was still trying everything to keep herself in the test. Nova looked at her bombs meter. 3 left. _Alright, I guess these guys get a nice bomb cake._ She thought, dropping the bomb on the swarm. They scattered, though, not really in time as all but one where wiped out, Nova finishing the last with no problems.

"Thanks Nova…" Skye said, her pride clearly hurt.

"Sky, just be more careful next time. You're not invincible." Nova said, almost with a motherly tone. Skye must of noticed that as she said,

"Yes ma." Nova giggled.

…

"I GOT A FREAKING SWARM ON MY TAIL TAKE EM OUT JACK!" Nova cried. She was rolling as much as possible, deflecting lasers back towards the swarm, though not necessarily killing them. She sighed in relief as Jackson showed up on her radar, and then cursed as a bomb got slightly too close for comfort. Thankfully, the swarm died out. But now she cursed again. A siren was ringing, and the monitor in her HUD displayed a hull breach, shields a nil, and weapons offline. "I NEED AN ESCORT! I GOTTA RETIRE! Unless someone can kindly offer me an golden ring…" She said. (A golden ring was used for emergency repairs, usually carried by class 3 ships for their escorts.)

"This is Lance 1-2. Heard you loud and clear Nova. We are on-rout. ETA 2 minutes." Nova muttered a thanks over the radio, and cried out as the engines gave out. _OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! _She thought, ejecting a fog canister from her hold. A tactical space fog surrounded her, covering an area about 50 times the size of her arwing, about her whole radar display.

"This is Nova. I've deployed a tactical fog, someone come help me. I'm completely blind. I have the canister to clear it. Activating distress beacon." Nova said, her thumb hovering over the dissipate fog button.

"This is Lance 1-2! We need backup NOW!" Nova closed her eyes in pain. Pain that this mission was failing. Her whole future depended on her getting into the group of mercs in the warfare class. This was all so dam real…

"This is Lance 1-1. Coming into support. Watch your 12. Scissor the enemy NOW!" Nova heard a massive explosion, and the fog was blown away, and she gave a whoop of joy when she saw the two gunships closing in.

"Deploying rings. How's 5 sound?" The captain of the gunship called over the radio. Nova glanced at her display. 8 needed to restore every system to full operation.

"8 if you can spare it. My weapons are down, and my core is unstable. Another silver one if you can to stabilize core." Nova said, knowing that she probably sounded greedy, she proceded to send the damage report from her fighter to the gunship, when the captain of lance 1-3 said,

"Greedy bugger aren't you… Oh… How in god's name did you survive this….. Deploying them now…" Nova smiled weakly.

"Oh, and would you be so kind as to tow me through them… My engines are down…" The captain muttered

"sure" And proceeded to tow her through the rings.

…

"Fleet! This is Admiral Jones! Commence final assault on the enemy flagship! All military fighters, escort the gunships and bombers as they commence their assault. Mercenary squadron, escort your ship. NOW!" Nova heard so many roger's on the com, that she wanted to turn it off. She keyed her private channel to her team, leaving it up to the HUD to pick up distress calls.

"Skye, Jackson. Take the sides. I'll take the front. Liam, you take the rear. Alej! Fire the laser at the enemy gunships when they get to close to us. We'll take the enemy swarm fighters." Nova yelled. "TEAM! ATTACK!"

… (we're skipping assault on the flagship. You will see plenty of that kind of action later in the Fic(Namely the next chapter.))

…

Nova climbed out of the simulator, panting as she wiped sweat off her brow. She walked over to the debrief room, where Alej and Jackson where already waiting. There was also an fox standing next to him, grinning like he had just won the lottery. "Great job team. You passed your first test…" Alej said, now smiling as well. Jackson just grinned, obviously excited.

"What's going on?!" Nova asked, never having heard of any student that could say they passed the test.

"Oh not that test. The test to join my father's mercenary group!" Nova looked up at this, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh, but you still have to finish warfare class… Of course, I will order whatever custom arwing you order virtually, so I have it ready for you…" The Fox said, grinning. Nova sighed at this, her face now a frown. "What? You really don't hate school that much do you?" The fox asked. Nova shook her head, falling to the floor as she thought of the last 4 years she had spent alone, the government to caring whatsoever. A single tear dropped from her eye, more following seconds after.

"Nova!? You alright?!" Liam yelled, almost glaring at the fox until he saw a flash of understanding in the fox's eyes. Nova continued to silently suffer, not even letting a single sound out. The room fell silent as the fox motioned for everyone to let the vixen suffer in peace, leading them out of the room.

…(P.O.V. change)

"Don't even bother trying to comfort her." The fox said, holding an arm out as the wolf tried to re-enter the room in which the vixen, _No Nova. _He corrected himself. The wolf complained, while Alej and Jackson silently looked at their father, waiting for him to explain to the group of teens. "How would you feel if you lost someone you cared about…" The fox said. The group looked at him confused, even his sons were looking at him questioningly. "What if you lost your whole family in a freak accident, organized by the government, and you were left to die on the streets when the government saw that you survived?" Now even his kids were looking at him in complete shock, questions from the kids screaming at him from their minds.

"How could someone even imagine that?!" the Falcon asked aloud the question that had been in her mind moments ago.

"_Are you alright now?" _The fox mentally asked Nova. Her mind was still grieving, and it didn't respond.

"Sir? Are you listening." The fox held up his hand.

"Do you know the civil war that happened exactly 4 years ago?" They all nodded. They all knew the horrors that some of their classmates, and in Alej, Liam, and Jackson's case, their parents had served, and it was agony going to sleep each night wondering if their parents would come home… "Well, would you happen to know the sudden death of one of the most celebrated colonel's suddenly died, leaving the whole chain of command of the rebel's in disarray." Most of them nodded, though still quite confused not really noticing that Nova was now crying audibly, though the fox did, and winced. "Would it help if I told you her last name was Stellar, the exact same as the colonel's." Realization dawned on Liam's face, though the rest where still confused, or in complete awe.

"You mean… Of course!" Alej said, remembering the night when his father had come home completely devastated.

"Yes. I realized that Alej shouldn't have said what he did the moment the girl looked up with hope. And the moment I saw her last name. I should go in now… the poor vixen is finally settling down." He said, opening the door…

…(Guess what. Yeah… Last P.O.V. change. BEST NEWS OF TODAY!)

Nova looked up, forcing a smile as the fox entered the room. "_I'm good now. Thank you for making them understand." _Nova mentally spoke to her fellow telepath.

"_No problem. You're welcome to stay at our house for the rest of the year. Hopefully, you'll be living on the Nebula when you graduate the military section of the school." _The fox mentally carried on the conversation. Nova looked up at him, eye's sparkling, her face almost radiating happiness.

"Really!?" She asked her eye's a mixture of doubt, happiness, confusion, and many other emotions.

"Do I look like a cruel person?" The fox stated. Nova's face was priceless. It was an expression of pure joy. It almost made the fox's heart melt. She nodded happily, almost frolicking out of the room. By the time Nova got to the lounge, she was literally singing a happy song, skipping around the fox. Alej was laughing, stating how good it was to have a sister, who was a great pilot like his brother.

"Maybe now we can make bet's on who'll win in Sim games." He had said, grinning from ear to ear. Jackson was hopping around Nova, forcing Nova to go in a wider orbit of the fox, and the fox was just shaking his head. (The joke is supposed to be that Nova is the earth, Jackson is the moon, and the fox is the sun… I suck don't I)

… (Graduation day, military class graduates. Nova.)

Nova was excited. And that was an understatement. She was literally ready to explode in sheer joy that this day had finally come. The day that she would be able to start a new life. For this very occasion, she was wearing a custom ordered pilot's outfit, minus the unnecessary equipment that came with it. (She has what fox wears, including a scarf. She also has the vest black, shirt white, and pants a dark brown.(She does have the eye piece it is on her left eye, as it is her dominant eye.)) She also wore 2 holsters, on her legs. (Facing outward. Just so you know.) Inside where 2 pistols, lasers. Chargeable. Also carrying a portable reflector shield, which would reflect anything up to a plasma walked up to the podium, giving her speech, and stepping back. After everyone had been given their diploma, or license, or both, someone yelled, "OH MY HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS(Kicking it reference) ALIANS ARE INVADING!" At the same time, the _Nebula _Appeared in the sky, and a beam of light appeared, and Nova's Arwing, nicknamed; The _Redemption _After the fact that she had dedicated it to her real family. She had kept her family name, her name sill being Nova Stellar. She hopped in, going through the pre-flight checks and lifting off, her left paw on the Joystick while her right reached to activate the storage area behind her seat, which immediately deposited the headgear with her one eye HUD and her coms. She hailed the convoy.

"Unidentified Spacecraft. Identify." She said, now wondering if someone had finally received the message she had been loping for about a year now.

"We are a race called Humans. We are responding to the universal radio pulse signaling intelligent life." Nova blushed at this, while 10 WHAT THE HOLY CRAP's came over the radio, as the tac display showed Nova blushing, Alej put two and two together. _She has been sneaking around a lot. _He thought.

…

The human convoy was now headed towards the government, and hopefully the two races could come to an alliance. They would be trading with each other, that much was a given. Just as Nova started to shut the _Redemption_ off, she heard a mind much like hers yet quite alien. A Ship appeared in the sky. _An ARWING!? _Nova thought as she took off. The arwing was followed by a class 2.75 ship, clearly ready for combat. Nova took off, hailing the arwing on every known merc and Artican military channel, yet no response. A voice crackled on her emergency radio. _Of course, it has the universal frequency on… _

"Hello? Hello? Alien species. My name is Fox Mcloud, and I need any mercenary group available to help. My system is under attack by a previously unknown species." The voice said, and after a pause, continued. "Please."


End file.
